39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Rosenbloom
"That's exactly what they did! Nothing!" '' - Jake in Dead Of Night after Atticus got kidnapped by Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming. Jake Rosenbloom is a character in the Cahills Vs. Vespers series. He is the half-brother of college-freshman 11-year old Atticus Rosenbloom, the younger geek friend of one of the main characters, Dan Cahill. History His mother died when he was only a year old, and two years later his father married Astrid Rosenbloom. She gave birth to his younger half-brother, Atticus, of whom he is very protective of. Appearances The Medusa Plot He appears with his brother, Atticus, in the Roman Colloseum Dan and Amy had promised to meet. After meeting them, he asks Amy why they travelled alone even though both she and Dan are underaged. As they go through the tunnels, by the time they had went passed a sign that said off-limits, Jake demands they go back, and he does, leaving Atticus, and goes to tell the police. After consulting the police, he tells them of their theft at the Uffizi, resulting to Amy and Dan's turnover to the Interpol. Atticus then goes to Jake after seeing Dan take the Il Millione. They come back without the cops, however, Amy then kicks him on the abdomen. ''A King's Ransom Jake first appears in this book quarreling with Atticus on why they should meet up with Amy and Dan after Katja Mavel had called them to tell that two students of their father came to read a book of Johannes Kepler. They meet up and Amy promises they will not steal the map. After the burning of the library, Jake sees Cheyenne with Atticus and kicks Cheyenne, releasing Atticus. After Amy and Dan got out, he carries Amy to the ambulance and asks the nurse if she will be all right. After this, Amy explains why they had to steal the map after Jake realized that they stole it and freaked out. Then, Atticus then tells him of their Cahill status that he knows a bit. He was last showed by Amy in the square after Atticus' kidnapping. He was very upset and blamed Amy and Dan for what happened, but he was reassured that one way or another, Amy and Dan will bring Atticus back. The Dead Of Night After Ian Kabra asked Amy about what they did, Jake screams that they exactly didn't help Atticus. He then says that he was angered when Amy said he must not call the police. He then shows he is scared if the Vespers will kill his brother since he was the last Guardian. After Dan blurts that they will not kill Atticus, Jake retorts that they shot someone in the shoulder, which is close enough to kill. He then was about to leave to find Atticus, despite the Vespers' strength. But before he leaves, Jonah comes in. He disdainfully asks if they were related to Jonah. After hearing McIntyre's name, he then says that, since McIntyre was the family lawyer, he will sue them if anything happens to Atticus. Then Amy tells him the whole truth. He finds Atticus with Amy and Dan. Shatterproof'' He is shown being with Amy and Dan when they get off of the bus and arrive in Berlin, Germany. They are then arrested but soon after the 2 operatives leave. Vesper One reveals it was a trick and there is "A bag within your bag". They learn they have to steal the Golden Jubilee. They arrive at the Pergamon Museuem and Amy has a plan where everyoneone goes in on ten minute intervals. Dan and Atticus leave. Jake complains that he's just the driver because everyone else was going in, and he wants to go in because Atticus is his brother. Jake suggests that Amy gets out of the back seat, because it would look suspicious, and he asks Amy about guardians. She says not much, which isn't entirely true. The chapter ends when Amy leaves after telling him to stay in the car and keep the engine running. He helps Amy and Dan find the 'apology' and later kisses Amy, something that does not come up again as Amy feels guilty about him and Evan. Family *Atticus - Brother. *Mark - Father. *Astrid - Deceased stepmother. *Unknown mother. Characteristics Jake is said to have lighter skin than Atticus, since his mother was white. He is said to be as good-looking as his father. In the cards, he seems to have reddish-brown hair. He is rather hostile towards Amy and Dan at first, and is very overprotective of his younger brother. He, like Amy, loves his younger brother very much. He seemed to have developed a crush on Amy. Talents *Has learned martial-arts. *Is highly intelligent. *Knows Latin. *Can charm his ways into things. *Plays guitar Trivia *He is a suspected Guardian, since he is related to Atticus, but only through their father. *Jake is one of the only non-Cahill and non-Vesper that knows about the Vespers and Cahills other than the Guardians. *He was a suspect of being Vesper Two. *Jake was captain of his school's track team and editor of the poetry journal. *Jake received an A+ on his research paper on 16th century alchemy. *Jake loves making spaghetti carbonara. *He ran varsity track. *He has studied Hindi and Japanese. *He played bass in a band caled The Lawn Mowers. *He wants to take Amy to Norway. *He was in Rome for a School Trip and met Amy and Dan in Person *He is 18 and a half *He kissed Amy Therfore she Feels Guilty so does he. Category:Possible Vesper Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:The Rosenbloom Family Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Cahills vs Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot Category:A King's Ransom Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Guardians Category:Vesper Six Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Shatterproof Category:Atticus Rosenbloom Category:Rapid Fire Category:Males Category:Children Category:Vesper Two Suspects